LOCURA DE ZOMBIS
by ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA
Summary: ES ALGO PEQUEÑO SOBRE ZOMBIS QUE SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE VER TODAS LAS DE RESIDENT EVIL ESTA HISTORIA VA COMO PARA LA TERCERA PELICULA
1. Chapter 1

**LOCURA MIA PORFES NO ME AHORQUEN****  
**  
YO ESTABA EN LO ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO- EN LA ASOTEA PARA SER MAS EXACTOS-DISFRUTANDO UNA BOLSA DE COTUFAS CUANDO FUE QUE ESCUCHE UNOS GRITOS DE NIÑA AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE DISPUESTA A ALEJAR A ESOS ZOMBIS DE ESAS PEQUEÑAS NIÑAS TOME MI ARMA PREPARADA PARA ALEJAR A TODOS LOS ZOMBIS Y LUEGO IR POR LAS NIÑAS PERO CUAL FUE MI SORPRESA AL VOLTEARME

LOS ZOMBIS ANDABAN PERSIGUIENDO A UNOS YO DIRIA 3 IDIOTAS- QUE PORCIERTO GRITABAN COMO NIÑAS-Y DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE AVIA OTROS 3 IMBESILES MAS-QUE DE POR SI YA PARECIA QUE SE IVAN A ORINAR DEL SUSTO Y DE PASO NO HAY QUE MENCIONAR QUE PARECIAN NIÑAS GRITONAS-CORRIAN DESPAVORIDOS

Y YO SOLO TENIA 2 OCCIONES 1:IR A AYUDARLOS Y SALVARLES LA VIDA O 2:QUEDARME AY Y DISFUTAR MIS COTUFAS EN PAZ

Y LA RESPUESTA GANADORA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES-REDOBLE DE TAMBOR POR FAVOR-FUE LA 2 OCCION EN MI CABEZA PODIA OIR LA FANFARA QUE GRITABA COMO LOCOS ``ÀLEX, ALEX, ALEX, ALEX´´

Y LOS DESESPERADOS QUE ME HAVIAN VIOS NO PARABAN DE GRITAR

-ALEX, ALEX AYUDA NO NOS DEJES MORIR ASI-GRITO UNO

YO SOLO LO IGNORE Y SEGUI COMIENDO MIS COTUFAS

A UNO DE EYOS LE ARRANCARON LA CABEZA, A OTRO LE SACARON EL BRAZO, A UNO LE SACARON LA PIERNA, OTRO LE ABRIERON EL ESTOMAGO, A UNO LO PARTIERON A LA MITAD PARA COMPARTIRLO CON SU NOVIA QUE DULCE NO Y A OTRO LO ISIERON PEDACITOS CON EL VIEJO Y DIVERTIDO METODO DEL DESMEMBRAMIENTO

-TENIA QUE ADMITIRLO LA MEJOR SALIDA DE COMPRAS Y CAZA DE LA VIDA- GRITE LEVANTANDO MIS BOLSAS CON MIS MANO SOBRE MI CABEZA


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCURA DE ZOMBIS 2**

Volvi de otra mision de recoleccion me encontre con el resto del convoy donde acordamos, apage la moto y fui a hablar con mis amigas

Alex: bueno otro dia común aquí en el convoy

Michell: y que lo digas

Agy: estos dias son los que me alegran y asi puedo leer un buen libro en paz

Sona: estoy de acuerdo contigo

Naza: y bien alex nos diras que encontraste aya en la ciudad de phonix

Alex: nada ya sabes solo probiciones y unos cuantos blancos de tiro

Grismar: sabes aveces no entiendo como es que no te da ni miedo, ni asco ver esas cosas putrefactas

Chris: no te quejes Grismar si no fuera por los instintos asesinos de alex ninguno de nosotros estaria aquí ahora, ademas si contar que ella es la que toma mas riesgos de todos los de el convoy

Alex: solo ago lo que se me ordena

Michell: y exactamente quien te lo ordena por que que yo sepa tu eres la lider del convoy

Y bueno era verdad yo era la lider y siempre fui la primera que se puso al frente dispuesta a pelear contra esas cosas es sorprendente que una chica de 16 años sea la lider de un convoy de 100 y cada ves se hacian mas, y mis hermanos se encargaban de los otros 2 que habia incluso mi mejor amigo se metio en esto y el y su hermano mayor se encargan de los convoys de el continente asiático

Yorman: bueno mejor vamos a comer algo que yo ya tengo hambre

Michell: si tienes razón mejor nos vamos

Alex: vallan ustedes yo voy a haser guardia

Chris: como quieras

Después de irse todos me subi en el techo del jeep hay es donde se llevavan las municiones y hay me quede esperando ha ver si lograba llegarnos a alcanzar alguna de esas cosas

2 HORAS DESPUES

En serio me estaba aburriendo hasta ya vostesaba del aburrimiento esto es igual que cuando estaba en clases si me aburria me empezaba a dormir, al instante de cerrar los ojos senti que algo me jalaba del pantalón al instante tome un kunai listo para clavarlo en la cabeza del zombie, y cual fue mi sorpresa al voltearme no era un zombi si no uno de los niños del convoy

Alex: Jeyden pequeño que haces aquí tan tarde

Jeyden: creí que tendrías hambre- dijo con su inocente voz, al fijarme me di cuenta que tenia un plato te comida en las manos

Alex: gracias Jeyden- dije dandole una sonrisa

Jeyden: no hay de que mami- dijo dándome una de sus tan tiernas sonrisas

Alex: eres un buen niño te lo han dicho- dije alborotándole un poco el pelo- Tony, Keindesn salgan ya de hay que ya los vi.

Tony: pero como lo supo

Keindesn: por que es una mami y las mamis saben ese tipo de cosas

Alex: tu hermana tiene razón Tony las mamis sabemos reconocer a los hijos aun que estén a kilómetros de distancia

Jeyden: ves ya te lo habia dicho pero como tu nunca me escuchas Tony

Tony: cállate Jeyden

Alex: esta bien ya paren de pelearse los dos

Ambos: si mami

En lo que quedo de rato nos quedamos comiendo y observando el cielo, al rato se quedaron dormidos y se que se estan preguntando como es que una chica de 16 años tiene 2 hijos mellizos de 6 y una niña de 4 años, bueno la verdad es que ellos no son mis hijos, a ellos los encontre 6 meses después de esta catastrofe los encontre en un laboratorio subterráneo de una corporación llamada umbrella y la razón por la cual ellos piensan que soy su madre es por que me parezco bastante a ella la única diferencia es el cabello y claro esta la edad parece que su madre murió minutos antes de que yo los encontrara y al estar tan pequeños decidí adoptarlos ahora yo soy lo único que tienen y ellos no saben que en realidad yo no soy su madre y planeo que se quede asi

Mientras dormian los meti dentro del jeep y los tape luego subi al techo y segui asiendo guardia

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

El sol empezaba a asomarse y ami me empezaba a dar sueño, pero a lo lejos pude divisar una figura me baje del techo y directo puse mis manos en la tierra se que es raro pero atraves de esto yo era capas de saber si lo que andaba serca estaba vivo o era una de esas cosas y efectivamente era uno de ellos o mejor dicho eran ya que habia varios yo diria que unos 20 de inmediato tome un par de cuchillos y corri hasta ellos atravesando el perimetro que habian puesto en la noche eso los despertaria y llegarian pronto pero como yo soy tan yo decidi hacerlo sola y para que me siguieran me corte un poco la mano para que sintieran el aroma de inmediato ellos corrieron asia mi y yo asia ellos justo lo que queria primero me encontre con dos de ellos a uno le clave un cuchillo en la cabeza y al otro se la corte, y asi segui matándolos poco a poco hasta que los pocos que quedaban me rodearon yo solo espere a que se hacercaran pero en un maldito descuido uno logro tumbarme y se me arojo encima avia otros dos que trataban de comerme pero no se las hiva a dejar facil de repente escuche tres disparon al instante crei que eran los de mi convoy pero al fijarme bien eran otras personas

Xxx: te encuentras bien

Alex: si, y quienes son ustedes

Claire: yo soy Claire, ellos son Carlos, ella es Kmart, el es Lj y este es mi convoy – dijo una pelirroja señalando a cada uno

Alex: soy Alexme Shein, pero me dicen Alex

Sona: Alex que ocurrió

Agy: escuchamos la alarma y luego oímos disparos

Alex: tranquilas estoy bien

Claire: bien yo no diria lo mismo y menos recordando lo que paso ase unos minutos

Alex: ustedes no tendrian por que haberse metido pude habermelas areglado sola

Claire: si pues no parecía eso cuando casi te comen esos zombis

Alex: pues….

Michell: espera tu sabias que esas cosas venían y no nos dijiste nada para encargarte de esas cosas tu sola como siempre verdad

Alex: saben que no es necesario que se metan en esto yo puedo hacerlo sola

Chris: si pero estas demasiado cansada no has dormido en dias y eso solo te a puesto debil y hace difícil que te puedas defender

Alex: ok vale tienes razon

Sona: es un placer conocerlos y gracias por salvar a Alex perdónenla aveces es demasiado cabezota y orgullosa y por eso olvida como se dice gracias y por cierto me llamo Sona y ellos son Agy, Michell y Chris- dijo Sona señalando a cada uno

Carlos: un placer y por cierto son solo ustedes 5

Agy: no, en realidad no, el resto del convoy esta desayunando

Kmart: como pueden estar desayunando tan tranquilos si saben que alguien violo su perímetro

Michell: es que como la loca esta es la primera en salir disparada para matar a esas cosas y casi siempre terminan quedand de ellos, saben que si ella necesita ayuda nosotros se la damos

Lj: espera, osea que tu siempre eres la primera en atacar

Alex: si no lo hiciera ahora no estaríamos hablando con ustedes

Sona: y hablando de eso es extraño que no los cortaras a la mitad, que paso

Alex: es que con la prisa que llevaba se me olvido agarar la Katana

Claire: pero donde esta el lider del convoy, por que me imagino que debe estar muy preocupado de que no estén

Chris: lo tienes justo al frente

Lj: osea que ella es

Alex: si yo soy la lider del convoy

Carlos: y aun asi te arriesgas tanto enfrentando a esas cosas sola

Agy: si es que ella es asi

Alex: bien que les parece si dejamos de hablar tanto y volvemos con el resto del convoy, si quieren pueden venir tambien

Agy: si mejor nos apuramos que cuando Alex tiene hambre araza con todo

Todos se subieron en los autos experto Alex ella se fue andando al llegar los del convoy de Claire se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanta gente y provisiones

Kmart: wow, como es que aquí hay tanta gente y aun asi la comida les alcansa

Grismar: en realidad nos sobra mucha si quieren pueden comer lo que quieran que hay para todos

Claire: como cuantas personas hay aquí

Naza: gracias a Alex hay como 100 personas

Carlos: pero como, donde es que van ustedes

Chris: mejor dicho donde va Alex, nosotros nos mantenemos en movimiento pero es Alex la que se encarga de encontrar las provisiones y de ves en cuando alguien la acompaña para mover grandes cargamentos

Claire: y tu te encargas de todo esto tu sola

Alex: casi

Lj: y hay mas como ustedes

Alex: si mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo y su hermano tienen otros 3 convoys fuera del país

Kmart: es sorprendente

Naza: si lo se y si quieren se pueden quedar

Grismar: si mientras mas mejor

Claire: no se si deberíamos

Alex: tranquilos de mi no se preocupen por mi pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran y sobre las proviciones no se preocupen yo en mis misiones siempre vuelvo con la comida suficiente como para 1 mes y aun asi nos queda para 2

Claire: esta bien esta decidido nos quedamos con ustedes

Yorman: estupendo ahora vengan a desayunar antes de que alguien se lo acabe todo

Alex: oye tampoco como tanto

Yorman: asi yo no se como alguien puede comer tanto sin explotar

Michell: vale, vale dejarlo y vamos a desayunar ok

Ambos: ok

Grismar: y por cierto Alex ellos an estado preguntando toda la mañana que donde estabas ya los tenias preocupados

Alex: ay…. Si por poco y los olvido mejor me voy antes de que se preocupen mas

Al decir eso me empecé a alejar de todos y fui hasta donde estaban mis pequeños al llegar los tres se me lanzaron encima dándome besos y abrazos preguntándome donde estaba y que hacia, en otras palabras me interrogaron hasta el final, al terminar el interrogatorio nos fuimos a comer

Bien las cosas andaban de maravilla el convoy se asía mas grande y ahora teníamos mas aliados para esta interminable lucha


End file.
